creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:PokéMon
This page is pending a name change. ClericofMadness ^ Pending a name change? I dunno, I think Pokemon summarizes a page of Pokemon Creepypastas pretty well... Or it could be just me... _/( o_o)\_ xXPhantomFangWolfXx (talk) 00:21, September 24, 2012 (UTC) It's an old edit by Cleric, made in 2011. It's quite possible (in fact, very likely) he no longer thinks that. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 00:36, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Edits Recently I tried to edit a Pokemon pasta that had numerous grammatical errors (improper comma usage, confusing "your" and "you're", etc.), but when I went to save the changes, it told me that Pokemon pastas were no longer being accepted and refused to save any of my corrections. I'd like to know what the story is here because I wasn't creating a new page; I was correcting errors on an old page. Could someone please fix this and allow pages to be edited? It isn't just my own editing record that's affected. If people are prevented from fixing grammar mistakes or misspelled words, it doesn't look good for the site overall because it makes it seem like nobody cares. In the meantime, at least have a notice saying that the Pokemon pastas are temporarily locked so people don't go to the effort of going through a story and correcting errors only to find out it was all for nothing. Raidra (talk) 13:40, November 7, 2013 (UTC) : It's the abuse filter, which we unfortunately cannot prevent from doing this without switching it off completely. You can request the AbuseFilterBypass user group here. EDIT: apparently not. This would be a lot more convenient if sysops could add this user group, as it was originally planned. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:31, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I understand. Thanks anyway! Let me know if it changes. Raidra (talk) 18:29, November 7, 2013 (UTC) : I JUST WANT TO SAVE SOMETHING FOR LATER, NOT HAVE IT POSTED. HELLO. RECENTLY I POSTED A PASTA NOT KNOWING IT WAS NO LONGER ACCEPTED. IT WAS MY FIRST PASTA, AND I THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD. IF SOMEONE COULD JUST LET ME ACCESS IT TO SAVE FOR LATER, I WOULD BE ETERNALLY GREATFUL. THANK YOU. IATOWYFTM (talk) 19:16, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Proposed category rule To keep the Pokepastas separate from the rest of the pages on the site, I was thinking of making it so this category cannot be added together with any category except for the following: * Historical Archive (for really old pokepastas) * Memes (for Lavender Town pastas. Also, well-known individual pokepastas) * Poetry (for Hypno's Lullaby) * Theory Thinking of doing this for some other categories to, i.e. Lost Episodes. Thoughts? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:36, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :I thought the Pokémon category was stand alone already, but this sounds alright to me. They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 18:52, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Welp, that would stop people from tagging it with "video games" and help separate it some. (And from tagging "Lost Episode" with "Television") Although all that being said, I can't see much point in bringing all the 'Pokemen's' stories up into RA by going through and taking out any of the categories not listed above just to quarantine it further. (Esp. when we are trying to discourage them by having it on the blacklist.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:03, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I proposed this mainly to help get rid of unneeded category clutter. Most people looking through, say, Ghosts aren't looking for stories about Lavender Town or dead pokemon. If you want to find those, just go to the pokemon category in the Genre Listing. Also I kind of think Television is unnecessary. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:20, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I can see the logic in that. I'm on board with stripping out categories from the pokemon stories. Just let me know when we reach a consensus and I'll lend a hand. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:28, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Decided to extend these proposals to the following categories: * (see talk § Addendums) * (see talk § Addendums) Also thinking of doing this for and , although for the latter I'd have to make exceptions for pastas that don't fall into the general VG formula. Also thinking of removing . LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:09, January 30, 2015 (UTC)